Your Master, My Disaster
by Teacher Tachi
Summary: Another night, Yet another taste. Master!Itachi x Pet!Reader - One Shot -


_**Your Master, My Disaster**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own the Naruto series or its characters. Only the story itself and Reader-chan._

 **Pairing:** _Master!Itachi Uchiha x Female!Reader  
_

 _(And bibbidi bobbidi boo Flaties, you been given breasts in the book. Don't take that as Insult, I'm flat too XD)_

 **Genre:** _Romance, Fanfiction_

 **Timeline/World:** _Modern_

 ** _WARNING:_** _This Fanfiction contains: Strong Language, Violence/Gore, Sexual scenery, Etc._

 _ **Don't like? Then don't read.**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

You were his slave.

His property.

Object.

Pet.

He would use your body in any way he pleased until you were tired or he was tired.  
He took care of you, fed you, gave you shelter and a safe place to sleep at night, simply provided for you in return for your submission and cooperation.

All you would have to do is follow his rules that he had made just for you,

1\. Do not self-harm

2\. Do not talk-back

3\. Use your safeword responsibly

4\. Remember your manners. He's always strict about that one

5\. Keep yourself clean, even after groomings

6\. Eat all 3 meals and have water. A Healthy pet is a happy pet

7\. Clean up messes you made

8\. Ask permission for treats, go somewhere, touch yourself/etc.

9\. Don't take off your collar

10\. **_Always Listen_**

Even if he did fuck you till you were a mess, maybe was a little strict and you were treated almost like a real animal at a few tender moments, He was still affectionate of you, even if it was only by a little. Your master protected you, he was possessive of you, wouldn't bear the thought of letting you go or letting anyone else have you. He had friends that were also masters, a few would usually end up finding a new pet, female or male, or even had more than one. Occasionally bringing them all together to socialize them with other pets so they wouldn't become introvert and dependent on their master for socializing 24/7.

Or sometimes they would set up 'playdates.'  
Almost like socializing their pets, but instead sensually. Most pets were forced to interact with each other while a row of Masters would watch them, or even some were really into it and went all out. Not you though, you had admitted to your Master that you didn't like playdates and were only comfortable with him touching you, and luckily enough, he was kind and had said you did not have to participate in them. But it wasn't like he would let you anyway, especially with other male pets. He was possessive enough to keep you to himself only, and you were grateful for that. Surely his friends were disappointed since you were actually very beautiful, almost even perfect, and they would get hard at the thought of you playing with one of their female pets or to be fucked by a male. But had not crossed the line to try to convince your Master to get you to join in.

When he owns something, it's all his.

and he owns you.

* * *

You were waiting gingerly on crimson blood sheets, a rich silk that was cool and soft against your unblemished skin, naked precisely. He had ordered you over the phone that he wanted you bare and sitting in the middle of his bed with only candles as the lights, a strong scent of cherry fragrancing the room ad the soft little lights shone against the curves and details of your body. It was dark out, almost 11 in the evening, and that meant your Dominant must've had to work late tonight, and was probably a little stressed from the extension of business hours. Which means that your master must've been in the mood.

Who was he?  
A very powerful man, named Itachi Uchiha.

He worked inside of a company named Akatsuki, an Anti-hero civilization. Basically what they did was doing bad for the matter of good. Whether it be a simple assassination, or taking out an entire gang that was maybe riling up the city. Simple jobs really, some people didn't approve of their ways, but it wasn't revolted against if it was better for Konoha. If what they needed to do, needed to be done, then that was that.

There's more to him though, Itachi was part of a strong and wealthy family tree, Uchiha of course. They were a worldwide family throughout the centuries, and even one of the most desirable people there could be, and you so much as were able to land the attraction of who your master was. The man spoiled you, took you out to places you never dreamed of seeing or even knew that existed, showed you so many new things, _taught_ you many new things. You couldn't be happier, and all you had to do in return was play as his pet.

Who were you before he came into your life?

[Y/N] [L/N].

A slave, more so a pet in training. Out of a desperate act from your parents in order to have money, they had to let you go. Since your features had ended up being the most desirable that required of pets, you were sold for a very high bargain, and if your guardians didn't you would be in the streets with them, all starving. You were only 10 since it was the required age to start your training. Soon you turned 18, fully schooled to be submissive, brought down to somewhat act like an animal, and most of the time even crawl til your hands and knees became red and sore. Of course, they would have to exercise you to minor sexual acts. From hands jobs and blow jobs by using dildos in many different sizes, and even vibrators grinding against the between of your legs. But never penetrated expect by your own mere fingers. Pets were to stay strictly virgin under training or their original prices will be lowered by a great deal if buyers were to notice a pet being stretched out and had been overly used before even being sold.

Sometimes, pets do get returned. Whether it may be that an Owner grew tired of them, they became too used for their liking anymore, were too submissive or too aggressive, or simply, wanted to trade in for a new one. It was sad really because many of them had come back multiple times. Very few would get permanent owners or were to always be passed around until they grew too old and were put down or thrown out. If even the smallest of wrinkles came to appear on their body or maybe had too many bruises and scars through unreasonably abusive masters, they would be abandoned.

The system was truly cruel.

But there isn't anything anyone could really do about it.

It didn't matter though, you were being kept by the same man, hopefully, forever. You would probably be helpless without him, nothing.

Now eagerly waiting on his bed for his return from work, hair down, and collar clipped on. It was a strong black leather that was studded with white diamonds, rings of gold circling each one all around the accessory, an elegant bow at the center of your neck, with a cliche gold glossed bell that jingled almost everytime that you moved. It was a requirement that pets wear their collars at all times, to show that they were owned legally.

Itachi had it made especially just for you, it made you feel safer more than it already should have. He took the time to pick out which stone or gem was to be embedded in it, what metal from bronze to platinum he wanted them rimmed in- the little bell and black bow was a cheeky touch in your opinion- but nonetheless you loved this little gift from your Owner, even if it was just a requirement.

Your ears perked at the sound of footsteps approaching the door, specifically his. You knew them too well by heart, from his heavy and calm breaths to the beating of his heart when your head laid on his bare chest. Excitement running through your veins as each step was louder than the last until they came to a stop right in front of the door. Your master was home, and he wanted you.

Your breath pausing for a split second when that dark oak, the double door opening up almost painfully slow as he was revealed, the devilishly handsome man that took you for his own. Claimed you so many times that you've lost count, surrounded you with so many types of luxuries when you behaved, gave you the most unforgettable punishments when you didn't, and most importantly was your owner, had every authority over you, could do everything and anything he wanted or dreamed of doing to your body, had your mind and soul, even heart, at the palm of his hand.

Itachi's dominance over you became your weakness over time.

And there he was revealed, a man that most people would never even dream of even getting to bed in the same room with if they weren't you. His locks were pitch black in the darkness, yet took on a greyish hue in the direct light of the sun, tucked in a neat low tail, almost took on the appearance on a crow with its wings folded back, bound by a red tie. He wore a sharp suit that could make anyone wet with a glance, black with a not even a speck of dust or hair in sight, wearing a tie that was just as dark as his suit jacket, a pin on one of the folded creases, that made a narrow 'V' on his chest that revealed his red undershirt, folded at the neck so perfectly. The pin was a red cloud, outlined with white, the Akatsuki company logo. Itachi was actually the head of it ever since the old company owner had left, he was the one who improvised it, made it successful.

That same man was making his way towards the bed, it wasn't even king-sized, It could fit on to at least seven people across it was so large. The Uchiha's steps padding closer, onyx eyes looking up and down your bare figure, it made you shiver in anticipation. Even if he's only had you for almost a year, you don't believe you could ever get over how he looks at you, the excitement that runs through your veins like electricity when he touches you, the taste he leaves when he kisses you. It was always so overwhelming.

And you couldn't wait to have all of that again.

 ** _Omniscient POV_**

He hadn't said a word yet, just stared as he inched closer, it was almost as if he was walking on air, so smoothly and slow, she always wondered if it was something he naturally grew up with or maybe taught himself, but still managed to make it look natural anyway. The submissive simply just staring back into her Master's eyes, something that a pet isn't allowed to do actually, but he allowed it for two reasons. He finds it rude to not make eye contact when he is giving her a command or generally speaking to her, and he says he wants her to look him in the eye whenever they have moments like this, almost like a challenge, it builds up the intimacy between the two of them. Looking into his eyes while the Uchiha did what he desired to her body, ravishing it.

"You are quite excited, more than usual to see me, per say." Voice, as firm as it was sweet, it was like a sense of dark chocolate that melted in your mouth, slightly bitter, yet so addicting. It was very deep, to say the least, she doesn't know how she'll ever listen to him talk without already feeling bothered. Shifting so her body was facing him once more, leaning forward till she was on her hands and knees, the mattress dipping under her weight, tilting her head off to the side as she looked up at him with big eyes.

"I know dear, I missed you too." She didn't need to talk to her Master for him to understand, he could simply tell what she was saying or how she would feel with a few shifts of her body, she only ever responded or uttered words when most necessary or when she was fucked, a conversation between them wasn't always required, and they liked it that way. Why exchange words when actions are so much better? Well, apart from when he's speaking to her in the dirtiest ways, whether he be whispering in a calm and controlled tone about whatever he wanted to do to her, or degrading her, keeping the pet where her place was.

His hand raised and fingers curled, gesturing for her to come closer. Which of course, she obeyed. Crawling towards him from the middle of the bed and towards the side he was, letting her body sway in a cat-like motion, something she was able to practice over time and end up being able to grow used to doing it. Now sitting at the edge within it his reach, gripping the female's chin gently between a thumb and pointer, her head tilted back to now look up at him since she had broken the eye contact when she came forward. As much as she loved to look into his eyes, it was always challenging to hold it up for very long, those orbs were just so intense. Like a sense of darkness that was comforting yet still was able to get on every one of her nerves and senses, was that how being controlled felt like? She wasn't for sure, but she loved it.

"You already know where we're going."  
That's right, _The Throne room._  
The Throne room was actually her owner's title of what was actually; his sex dungeon. Where it all happened and still happens, all of the activities, rounds, punishments, teasing, tormenting, training. The first time the submissive stepped foot into her new master's domain, that's where she was planted for an entire week. To test her, see if she was what he wanted, the pet he was looking for. She may have had the perfect physical traits, but he also actually hates when a pet may end up being too submissive, she found out. Itachi will always be the one in control, but he likes to see a pet struggle against him. The system clearly stated in her files she has had a complete 8 years of training, virgin, and has had no masters previously, so he had spent a fortune for her on the spot, only to figure out, the system did not completely break her into submission. She made him have to work for control, she only looked for _true_ dominance.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the man released [Y/N]'s chin from his grip, "I expect you in laces, no bra or panties. Come to the Throne room as soon as you are finished, and do not take too long." The Uchiha softly ordered. That was something she always admired, instead of being yelled at with a command by any other master, hers would whisper in a smooth, calm, and quiet tone just for her ears, even if it was only the two of them. Itachi knew what he did to her by speaking this way. Just get a kick out of listening to his sultry, silky voice.

"Yes, sir." Were the first words that slipped passed her lips that night, and tended to be the most common that she used.

Without exchanging any other utterance, [Y/N] watched him stroll out the room to leave her to do as she was told. Only Kami knows what he'll do to punish her if she didn't listen or took too long for his liking.

* * *

 ** _Itachi's POV_**

I waited.

Sitting on my throne that was placed spot on in the middle of the dungeon, tapping my foot against the tile ground, the tile was as dark as the walls, the only lights being on the walls, tinted in a red hue to give an eerie, yet strangely sensual feel to the room. Apart from the many mechanics that were in here. Each and every one of them used to their fullest purpose, whether it was to bond my dear little pet in a tangle of ropes and leather to abuse her pussy with the many sizes of vibrators in the cases at the main table, or blindfold her and bend her over a bench to smack her ass until she glowed a bright red.

A riding crop in my right hand, lighting thudding the rod against the palm of my left, this was one of my favorites, well anything that was the counterpart to a whip was my favorite really, the fascination of watching her skin turn darker was intoxicating, not as much as her scent though. When her aroma filled my nostrils, I could almost feel myself drown, the supposed great Itachi Uchiha, successful chairmen and the icon of Akatsuki- along with his Clan- simply taken under by the incense of his own slave.

I always loved the wonderful emotion of having power, not over a community or even over the world, but simply over my submissives. They needed to listen, let me do whatever I want, they are just what I need to keep myself satisfied. But there was the one to few little downsides that almost every one of them had, and it would really irk me most of the time. Most of them, they couldn't keep up with me and my dark desires no matter how much they may have liked it, they got overstimulated much too quickly for my likings. Were too afraid to try something new and back out, used a safe word irresponsibly, or were even just 'too' obedient.

I was looking for something that was willing to do _anything_ to please me, do _anything_ that I wanted and behaved, but still gave me a challenge every now and then. Still kept me in check of my own place above them. I love as much as I hate being tested about my authority above them, that's what really got under my skin. And my current girl, [Y/N] was just what I was looking for.

She was worth the wait and fortune.  
This little pet that had full 8 years of training, But even after all that training, there was still some fight in those eyes of hers, something that I was addicted to, I ignored the rule about a pet never making eye contact with her master, I just wanted to see her every emotion play through her vibrant [E/C] orbs, whether they filled with fear, eagerness, or even challenge. That was something I never encountered since, being provoked to prove myself, because so many people already knew that I had control over them. They easily put me above their own status because of the potential I have, which is why it is so hard to find a partner just walking around the streets. There is no fight, no aggravation, they are just willing to open their legs until they ran out of energy not even halfway or were too afraid.

Not [Y/N] though, not my sweet minx.

After I had given up on finding regular, boring partners; I moved on to find someone who I didn't need to waste my time trying to build the trust of, to build my trust for, and lovey-dovey requirements only for it to add up to not being enough for myself or them. I ran into the DBSP organization, in other words; The _Domestic Bond-Servant Petrenary._ A community that gathered youths that had any of the following preferable traits required, female or male; and raised them in solitary teachings that were strictly called for before being published for a selling at the legal age of 18. I respected that guideline because I, being 23, certainly wasn't interested in screwing any pre-teen, there was a difference between being a master and a pedophile.

I can hear her now.  
Her small feet padding against the floor down the hall, closer. I can already feel the bestial pride swelling in my chest, I craved for the way she made me feel; so seized under her spell, yet it would all still be done my way. Just the thing I was really looking for in someone, and she ended up being the perfect fit. Hearing the quiet creak of one of the large doors being opened, my pet finally appearing before my dark eyes. I was not disappointed with the sight either, [Y/N] was wearing the elegant, floral black lace evening gloves that wrapped around just her middle fingers, stopping right at the elbow. Hips and legs dressed in matching lingerie stockings, thigh high to be specifical, the garter belt doing a fine job of wrapping firmly around her lower stomach.

She wore one of my favorites, what a little tease. But I adored my pet for it, she knew too well what I liked to see. Small feet making their way to come closer towards me, gold bell chiming and but I raised a palm in the universal sign for her to stop, and she did. Snapping my fingers and pointing downward, straight to the floor, she got on her hands and knees, then started crawling. Another reason, she knew every command just with a flick of my wrist. The moment the female sat in front of me in between my legs, pale fingers thread through [H/C] locks, petting her in a minorly affectionate way. I felt her leaning into it, much like how a feline that loves its chin or cheek being scratched.

Just until her hair had been fisted in my palm, hearing a gasp escape from her plump and soft lips. Looking up at me with that delicious mixture of fear and excitement striking into her eyes, the unspoken question of what I would do is clearly heard. My answer was a simple one at that;  
I was going to have fun.

 _ **Omniscient POV**_

She stared, the solid gaze of her master's locking her where she kneeled before him as he sat on his throne. Tracing the leather loop of the crop along her jawline and under her chin, the silent reminder that he held the advantage here. No matter what she did, she would always be the one to submit in the end.  
The dungeon rules were different from the ones you followed outside of the Throne room.

1\. Don't fight back

2\. No _Buts_ or _What ifs,_ Do as ordered

3\. Don't cum without permission.

4\. Always's call him Sir or say "Yes Sir"

5\. **_Scream_**

The [L/N] was so focused on Itachi's eyes the entire time, she didn't even notice that crop wasn't touching her anymore. Her mind not even registering the sound of the metallic sound of his belt buckle being undone, not until realization sunk in and she looked down to meet his flaccid, yet slightly twitching cock. Which means he wants her to get him hard if she wanted him to start the real torture to come. Slightly blushing, despite even if she had done this many times with her master, [Y/N] couldn't help but stare at his length most of the time when she could, soft or at its fully hard 11 inches. She thinks size also runs in the Uchiha family, but not that she was going complain about it though.

"Lick." Was all the man said, obviously impatient that she wasn't doing anything else, just sat there. The slave listening and reaching her hand up to start stroking his straining flesh to life, holding up the tip to lap at it gingerly. Her eyes closed slowly to focus on pleasing Itachi as much as she was able to tonight. it was obvious that he was horny, and very impatient, even if he didn't show it. His eyes always gave his emotions away, and right now, she already knew that he was not leaving any room for you to be a tease.

Scooting up a little more to encase the length in between her breasts, using them to stroke him instead, seemingly that this action was more than appreciated by her master. His eyelids had lowered as he stared down, the mushroom tip swelling as it poked through her cleavage. Feeling him growing harder in the middle of the soft mounds, tongue still playfully flicking against it or letting the tip of the wet appendage curl against the slit that would always burst or leak with that wonderful, sweet liquid when he allowed her to play with him.

[Y/N] heard somewhere before that depending on how much of something one eats, that's how their cum will eventually taste. Master did eat a lot of sweet things apart from his healthy meals, so maybe that's why she liked the taste so much. She dared not look up into the depths of his eyes yet, she can feel the clouded lust that was just lingering in those orbs, scanning every move she made. Something that was as intimidating as it was arousing, her owner always knew just how to get the girl mixed with her emotions. Lips wrapping around the head to give it gentle sucks, Itachi could always deny that he doesn't like to be teased, but his dick would say otherwise.

Hearing the subtle change in his breathing, she made no move to look upward yet. The feeling of it throbbing, even if it was only ever so slightly, was what always encouraged her to keep going. It meant that no matter how passive he could keep his face or how stone cold his demeanor may appear, he was just another man that needed his reliefs just about as much as anybody else did. But his needs were stronger, higher with a reach to meet, it was remarkable that to her that she was actually able to comply with his wishes so well to their fullest. Sighing as the tip was released from her lips, huffing hot air against him.

"Good girl. Now, to the Dais."

One of her favorites, compared to all of the other appliances that were in the dungeon at least, she got sore very easily and quickly if she was in a certain position that stretched out her body in some areas. Now crawling to her pointed out destination, feeling his eyes stay glued to her behind, embarrassingly, she was a bit wet just from a quick job of her mouth and breasts on his cock. But he was just so alluring, the lights of the large room made his eyes glint in a dark red tone, intimidating as it was captivating. When you are the one being able to have the privilege to please this man to his utmost dirtiest desires- whether it be tangling in the sheets or struggling against bonds of steel- men or women cannot help but get riled at the thought that they are able to give him what he wanted. The Itachi Uchiha was actually allowing himself to be touched, to be handled.

She couldn't feel any luckier than she already does, not too long until she had reached a small platform. Attached and hanging from to the ceiling was chains, waiting til Itachi ordered her again, she was not allowed to do anything without her Master's permission or command. She knew she would have to stand, but there was the chance she would be pulled up to her feet by her hair, rather than verbally being told to. The thud of each step she made when he stood from his throne echoed off the walls of the room, keeping her eyes down as she barely watched his feet slowly maneuvering towards her as she sat in her place; similar to a trained dog.

"Stand." He ordered in a hushed tone, yet again, the female doing as directed. Standing just under the chains in the middle of the small, circled dais. Raising her hand above her head, hearing the steel shackles make a bell-like noise when her fingers grazed against one of the cuffs. Seeing his feet move to one side of her to raise one frail wrist to be locked in one of the manacles, then to the other side. Since they were so high, she was forced to half hang and half put weight on the balls of her feet. Feeling the leather piece of the crop tapping against one of her inner thighs, the silent sign to part her feet apart at least shoulder width. Once spread wider, the slave was now basically standing on her toes, the only thing that was keeping her balanced on the ground. This was the Three-sixty position, allowing a dominant to reach and touch anywhere that they desired. Not every pet was able to do it since it required a lot of physical stamina to stay on one's toes while being teased or pounded into.

Now, her vision was blacked out, feeling a silk wrapping around her head as it was being tied in the back. The Uchiha had decided to blindfold her this time, and that was terrifying as it was it was hot. Since she wouldn't be able to see, her sense of touch and hearing heightened by a great amount. But it was quiet, as silent as a graveyard to be specific, she can barely even hear him breathe or be able to locate where he was standing now if it wasn't behind her. That's what made the girl's heart slightly race, this man was deadly soundless, a reason why his assassinations must've been so easy. He could be thinking of anything he would want to do to the prey that he targeted, strike for the fatal end at any second with no suspicion from the victim, kill with one blow. To say the very least that her owner used the same skills he uses for his dirty work, were the same ones he used during their activities- rose a completely different level of sexual tension.

A sharp and quick pain smacking into the right of her backside causing her to gasp out, the sensation tingling down her legs and toes barely curling. The slave had almost lost balance, forgetting that her toes were the only thing that kept her up and standing, but it was just so difficult. A strong hand grabbing and groping the flesh of the bruised and reddening cheek that was hit by his crop, the man practically purring at the touch of her skin. Only takes a few seconds to stop touching her. "Want more?" His cool, sexy voice rung out to her ears, taking a second to register the words that rolled of his tongue.

"Yes, Sir."

Then another hit came, correction more than what she had expected, her toes curling and fingers digging into her palms that formed into fists. He was feeling a bit fiendish it seems, if there was something that he really liked. It was to watch struggle, whether it be a person struggling to breathe, hold onto dear life or against their bonds. And all of those options include her in one night most of the time. The smacking stopped after at least what has counted; four hits. Giving the female a small break to breathe and endure some of the stings, doing everything to try and not lose her balance in this position or there would be more to come. As nice as it was to get a good spank every now and then, it was better being over his lap, with his hands being the object to turn her ass a glowing red.

Hearing his footsteps again before a tap, it appears he must've put the crop aside now. Which means he could do two things now; Either keep teasing or screw her till she's not able to stand anymore. The dreaded silence was back again, it mind-wrecking how he could be circling around her right now and she wouldn't even know it, or that he could even be still standing near where he set the crop down, just staring at her spread and flush body.

The only sound that could be heard was the pet's own breathing, the thumping of her heart beating against her chest, she was sure her thoughts that were rushing about were loud enough for her Master to hear. After what seemed to be forever, the female jumped out of surprise when those hands had appeared on her hips, fingers along the line of her garter belt tugging on it before letting it snap against her skin. Not enough to pinch or anything since the cloth was very soft, but even just messing with any clothing she had up was always enough to make [Y/N] bite her lip. It was always just so hard to believe that this was a reality, and not just some fantasy she made up in her head- one she never would want to break out of.

Itachi, this beautiful species and impeccably sculpted male that held so much power to his very name. A man that could have anything in the world if he really wanted whether it was a simply gem or an empire, had no flaw that could be traced or found by any investigator because they were nonexistent. He moved, spoke and did everything with such grace and perfection, the sexiness was overtopping it all whether it was by a simple bat of his long lashes brushing against his cheekbones or a smirk that could make women and men alike line up at his very door just to have a single taste of what was in store. But in the end, none of them would ever get it, because she had all of it. She was the only one that would get more than mouthfuls, be drowned in his scent if he allowed himself to be undressed and sweat when their skin glided together, feel and burn under the heat of his breathe on her flesh, be used in the most wonderful ways. He only poured all of himself onto his pet, and it would stay that way.

While she was relishing in her thoughts of her luck, he had noticed her lack of concentration on him and his antics, making the male growl low in his throat before fisting her [H/C] locks in a bundle, much more harshly than earlier. [Y/N] gasping and being ripped away from her conscience when her roots felt like they were gonna be pulled out, but the harshness only added excitement, along with how he ever so softly but firmly growled in his throat. Itachi's chest was pressed into her back, so she could feel the vibration of the bodily sound. "You have nothing else to be focused on but your Master now and your Master alone. You got it, slut?"

Kami, when he cursed or degraded her during times like this, in a moment of exposure and weakness where she really couldn't deny his statements. She could feel the between of her legs only grow to be more soaked, "Y...Yes, Sir." She panted faintly as he kept her hair in his fierce palm, the other hand was out of the question before it had slid down and curved under her body to graze fingertips along the shining, precum covered lips that he had split apart so many times. Expecting to be fingered any second by those magical and handy working appendages, moaning quietly that he was giving her some kind of relief, attending to make her feel good. But it was to no avail that it wasn't going to be happening it seemed when he pulled them away.

His pet whimpering at the loss of contact had been ignored as his feet barely sliding over the tile of the floor as if walking among air, now in front of her before kneeling on one leg, hands rubbing each side of her outer thighs, blowing a hot breath from his lips as she started to tremble, aware why she didn't get fingered now. His soft lips making contact with her cunt, [Y/N] let out a choked sound that he wasn't quite sure if it was a mix of a moan or gasp. A wet tongue slipping through and from his cavern to lap against the wet and dripping lips, now a stream of cute noises falling out her throat, squirming to keep herself still as the Uchiha ate her out.

Every little lick would drive her insane, lolling her head around as she almost let herself hang from the chains, fighting against the instinctive will to closing her legs. The obsession the girl possessed for his tongue to bless her this way should've almost been ground shaking, if not her legs already trembling due to how well he was able to work with that single, _wonderous_ organ. Feeling it slither and brush, similar to like how a cat would when it was affectionate or cleaning itself. The tip of his tongue finding its way into the depths to tickle against the one and only clit that this man's abused so many times. A loud moan reverberated throughout the entirety of the dungeon of not the hallway outside as well, "Ooh... _hah...hah!"_

He smirked at her noises, the same pride and overflowing control coming back to swell in his chest. His pet was just so beautiful in so many ways, there was no chance he would ever turn [Y/N] in for another, there wouldn't be another at that. She was all he needed to keep him content and relieved of any stress that may build on his shoulders, being the busy chairmen and heir of the family business was not exactly the peachiest place to be. But it didn't matter now, just as long as this dear woman was in his possession to keep and to screw into his mattress whenever and however he felt it- nothing else would matter.

"...S-sir... I need to-" before she could get out a full warning of her approaching orgasm, the tongue and lips that was on her had suddenly disappeared to leave her nude to the cold air once more. He denied her climax, as per usual, she should know better after all. Her owner liked to make her build up so it would be more difficult to hold it back when the real show was about to begin.

Not to mention that it was beginning a lot faster than she thought, feeling something- a very specific and familiar something- monstrous rubbing against her entrance, it seemed he was behind her again. The firm hands returning to her hips to keep her still in a stronghold, she wished he could see him, to see the emotions go through his eyes, how he looked at her. But even if she didn't have a blindfold, she just couldn't do it, and not because of the stupid rule; but because it was just so hard to look into them during these times, to stare into where she wanted to the most. There were times she did, but they never lasted long when they got too intense to look into.

But now wasn't the time.

 _"A-AHH!~"_

The thick, throbbing, and a hot cock that had pierced its way through with no verbal warning from her Master, had filled her to the brink. It didn't matter how many times they had done this together, it doesn't matter what position he decided to put her in, and it does not matter how hard or soft he would be with her body. She was a mess throughout the entire time, every time. The Uchiha was stretching her apart, leaving no space whatsoever, the fat head was even pressing against the most mouthwatering spot inside of her, and she fucking loved it. Allowing herself to lean forward a bit so that her back arched and behind stuck out and pressing back into him more.

He hummed with that same bastard smirk portraying on his lips, not that she could see it anyway. "Tell me, how does it feel?" He asked, completely unphased no matter how hard she may have clenched or how wet the girl could have been and will be if he moved, "I... it feels-" she was cut off when he shifted, releasing a shaky huff,"-amazing... Sir."

He expression stayed smug as she heaved her response, taking a deep breath through his nose to fill his lungs. As many times as they have done this together, she would always feel unbelievably good. Taking no hesitation to pull out just until only the head was inside, hearing the slave groan from suddenly becoming empty. Only being a second before he had lunged himself back inside, causing her to moan out from the action, more following when it seemed going slow wasn't on his mind tonight. Not that she was going to complain about it, it's why she chose these gloves and stockings in the first place.

This Uchiha had a thing for laces and stocking, and he found the typical colors; black or crimson, to be the most suiting on her. The way the straps that connected the belt and rim of the stockings curved over her thighs and ass, it usually drove him to his most demented self. Made him hurry up with teasing and foreplay just to get to the best part of all of this, [Y/N] pressing back into his thrusting as much as she was able in this position. Her mewling not once being held back, because she was aware that they encouraged him to be rougher, faster even if he couldn't really help it.

It simply wasn't fair though, when he was just starting to screw her in, she was still on the high of climax from his tongue not even five minutes ago. Forced to make sure she held it back until either he would grant her the approval when she needed to cum or make her beg, it was sure to be the latter.

Itachi groaned from her actions of pushing back in or letting her sounds echoing out into the dungeon, finger starting to dig into her hips, surely to left dark grooves later on, but it wouldn't matter. The more this man would fuck her, touch her, or simply just cast any lance at her, she would always get to easily hot under her collar. It was always hard to resist, to _not_ give into him. Only being seconds until the knot that had formed into her belly had boiled and simmered, "Sir...I ne- ed to... cum."

"No." He firmly responded, but that wasn't going to make her give up.

"Please.. may I?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

 _"PLEASE!"_

"No!"

In return for her repetitive begging, a palm had collided against her backside harder than what the crop could do, forcing out a lusty shout from her lungs.

With each drilling lunge that he forced against her supple figure, each one becoming harder yet even starting to turn out sloppy the longer this went on. Her heart was pounding in her eardrums, throat starting to ache due to all the harsh moans that she yelped out and from what he stretch it out a little bit earlier, tears budding in her eyes behind the black cloth that blinded her sight.

Eventually seemed to stop, flushing against [Y/N] while letting out a lowish moan through his lips, back arching as he hunched forward a little bit as he emptied the sticky, molten load inside of his slave. Who had tugged against her confinements as she felt him starting to fill up the insides of her body- Suddenly feeling her Master's hot breath blowing against the reddening shell of her ear before half moaning into her ear in a husky voice, sending so many shudders throughout the girl's being. "Cum for me."

Not a second too soon, her orgasm came hitting hard, all of the resisting heat and invisible flames churned into a heavy lake within her stomach, now exploding all over Itachi's dick that was still firmly buried inside her pussy, throbbing from the aftermath. Ragged breathing now the only sound left in the room, this night definitely wasn't as harsh as the others or too bad, but she didn't complain, she'd never complained. Not when this man had her in his own possession.

* * *

They were back in his room after she was released and carried back into bed. Cleaned from their mess, now laying in the covers, [Y/N] stripped of her lacey choice of attire in the dungeon and now wearing the given shirt that Itachi had offered her after bathing. Who was only wearing his dark lounge pants, sleeping on his back as she was laying her head on his chest. The candles earlier were just to give the room a sweet essence to sleep to, those now blown out when deciding to retire for the night.

His bare chest rising and falling, the pet's ear pressed to where he could hear his calm and soothing heartbeat, it was a comfort that would always lull her to sleep each night they had together.

"Master..?" She had spoken quietly and looked up shyly, it was low chance that he was already sleeping before she was. It was silent for a few seconds before a quick and tired hum reached her ears, in a questioning tone. Small fingers tracing along the chiseled torso before deciding to respond back, "I just wanted to thank you,"

"What for?" He asked, pale fingers running through her hair in a tender gesture, almost as if she were a cat, "For everything... and I am grateful, as I love you." She closed her eyes as all these sweet caresses and sounds of his heart or even breathing started to make her drowsy. A small smile gracing her lips at all of these simple and small little things.

Pets and Masters do not develop and cannot be in relationships. It was a violation of the contract and would breach the terms of it, leading to a disruption of the DBSP's agency. Mainly due since they did not want any submissives to get comfortable with being in a relation of Dominant for a short amount of time only to break off and be sent back to the agency with a Pet thought fought back for their own tendencies of their feelings and rights to be back with the Dominant they had as a lover once before being returned to the organization again. It was what they called corruption, and the pet would be immediately terminated.

But she knows that wouldn't happen to her, there was something that she found in him just like how he found something in her that wasn't just the match of a sexual drive. They were already in a relationship that was kept just between the both of them, and even if he rarely said it, she was able to see the affection in his eyes.

"I love you too, [Y/N]."

* * *

 _ **Did you enjoy?**_

 _Write a review and tell me what you think! Critique and Feedback is always a help!_


End file.
